


The One Thing

by RavenInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lots of Sex, No Spoilers, One Shot, Smut, no protection, some kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and The Doctor decide to take your relationship to the next level..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing

A female's laughter fills the empty space of the TARDIS's dominant control room. The deep chuckle of a man joins in harmony with the girl as he pulls her into his lap and starts kissing her soft neck with butterfly kisses. She squirms and writhes trying to playfully get out of his grasp. Smiling, he pulls her face toward his and kisses her solidly on the lips. With a moan she returns the loving kiss by burying her fingers in his luscious, short, brown hair. His hips jut up ever so slightly and so he grabs tightly to her hips. The bulge is almost immediate and its increasing hardness causes the female to arch back and break the indefinite lip-lock. Head thrown back she lets out a playful, breathy moan. Now the man's warm hands wander up her red blouse to her ever-soft breasts. Gasping, she reacts with flinching,  
"Easy.. Easy.." He mutters huskily. Looking in to his deep-brown eyes soothes her as the flush now creeps up her neck and her breathing hitches. His nimble fingers un-clasp the little hooks around the back of her black- laced bra. The girl bites her bottom lip gently as he removes the shirt and bra. Her arms rise to yank it off completely, seeing an opportunity he quickly brings the hardening nipple into his mouth. At a sudden loss of the responding mechanism in her brain she begins to make airy moans, with arms stuck, and vision obscured by the red garment.  
"No..! Please don't play with them, I'm stuck!"  
Ignoring her pleas, quickly he massages the other breast in his right hand, thumb rolling over the nipple roughly, pinching. Her pale skin begins to quiver and he pulls away to remove the blouse.  
"Doctor?" Her soft voice asks timidly. Holding her tightly against him, he begins to rise, her legs tightly bound around his waist. He proceeds from the pilot's chair in the control room, to the creaking stairs, and down the bright hallway.

~*~~*~~*~  
His female companion is dropped playfully on to the silky-red comforter of her lush queen-sized bed. Crawling backwards, her male concubine follows lazily with a smirk as she smiles at him with excitement. When his full weight is on the mass of the bed she draws close to lightly trace her fingers over the bulge of his fly; he moans.  
"(Name)?"  
She looks up at his clouded eyes very shyly, they've never got farther than 2nd base.  
"Have a little fun Doc." she replies.  
His smile returns slowly and he strokes her cheek lovingly with his steady thumb.  
"You should never do anything you don't want to. Please. I'm happy with you no matter what happens. In fact, its a bit selfish of me to of-.. ohh...", during his talking she reached into his trousers. Now, very uncertainly, pulls them down with his manhood already pulsing in her grip. His eyes slide close, teeth clench, and head falls back, he whispers her name.  
"(Name)...", She smiles like a cat with the canary and gazes solemnly at the shaft's pinkish-head. As her mouth envelopes it whole, The Doctor becomes ridge and groans her name once more fists clenched into balls for control. His length increases while its worked by her hand, as she jerks the flesh, and licks it with her tongue, that flicks at the tip. She can feel his pulse within the member, his two hearts go in to over time as his breath comes out in minimal gust of air. She moves faster, her eyes open just enough to watch him, she can see that he's begun to rock his hips back and forth to meet her mouths assault then, for a moment, his eyes lock with hers before he curls inward. His jaw clenches and he hisses her name once more, before the hot goo fills her sopping mouth. It shoots down her throat as she automatically swallows it all and licks at the head until its "clean". Now she pulls away and smiles big up at him, but falters. The look he returns to her in that of deep longing, and deeper still, something animal has been awakened.  
"Now you've gone and done it..." He says playfully a smile spreading. He kicks off the pants and makes quick work of her slim fitting jeans as they join his slacks on the floor. He chuckles out loud at her lack of panties, and at this she pouts,  
"Oh shut it. I told you we should get a washer and dryer! I mean really all that ru-..." Cutting off her words with a sloppy kiss his hands run along her waist and eagerly twiddle her nipples again.  
"No.. Please..", she arches, taking hold of his shoulders, bumping hips with his. Moaning his approval he begins kissing a trail of bubbling yearning toward her navel and lower still... Her moans now turn to whining as he spreads her legs to reveal her dripping sex. He steadily looks up at her, her eyes are closed. His tongue flicks out and licks at her molten core causing her legs to fall open more, figures becoming entangled in his messy locks. He barges on and adds his digits to slide in and out of her soft sex. The slippery sucking sound is completely drowned out by her calling and panting. He soon realizes that if he works her much more, his own climax with spill all over the rumpled sheets. As her walls begin to tighten he pulls away. The look of confusion and begging travels over all the love in her eyes as they gaze at each other. Leaning back he shyly grips himself to ease some of the tension of his lower half and strokes, keeping eye contact.  
"Doctor..."  
"...(Name)? Are you sure.."  
"Please...", after a moments hesitation he replies,  
"Then your wish is my will, m'lady", He leans forward now and captures her lips in a firm yet delicate kiss. She responds back with all the passion she can, his return is a whimpering moan rumbles deep in his chest. He scoots closer between her legs and pulls back from her lips to watch her expression as he slides in effortlessly. Her hands fly to his back, but the sharp pain is drown out by his effort in control of his jerking member. She pulls him closer so he can hear her hitching breath with all of it pleading. He's still for a moment longer, then pulls back a little bit, and pushes thru again. His hands ball in to fists as he begins a slow and steady rhythm with her legs pulling him in. Her words become mumbled garble as her mind drifts off. Opening the eyes he hadn't realized he closed he watches her squirm and thrash with every thrust, so he speeds up. This causes her to still for a moment, as if she's overcome and her brain struggles to catch up. It doesn't last long as her legs wrap about his hips, and oh God... Gyrate. His mouth opens as he brings his chin to his chest and pants, watching. Watching her hip bones grind in to his, her muscles tense and relax, her little slit disappearing and rea-.. He shuts his eyes as he feels her orgasm. Her body jerks upwards and her breath whips out in a deep sigh of contempt. She feels him withdraw suddenly as he grabs her legs and throws one over his shoulder, pinning the other down. He gives a satisfied grin as he enters her from the new angle while she digs her nails into the arm beside her. She begins to move with him, meeting his thrusts with squeezes and the bumping of hips. He moans turn to frustrated groaning as he tries his best to slow down. The aspirated female beneath him pants and, pushing him away, turns on her hands and knees,  
"More Doctor, Please. I need more.." She says huskily as she shakes her ass at him. The supple flesh bouncing, enticing him onward.  
"Nothing about you, my dear, is fair. Harder you say?" His face fills with mischief.  
"Wait.. I didn't..", Replies (name) panicked. He bends over her perspiring back and whispers in her ear sending chills all over her body.  
"Relax..."  
He then grips her hips with one hand, the other moves around to her front to tease her swollen clitors.  
"D-Doctor!" her body quakes and her arms give out sending her face in to the pillows. In the midst of teasing her he swiftly enters her tightening cavern and relishing in the sounds she makes... for him. His eyes glaze over in concentration as his thrusts become more wanting, needing. Her little hands clench and unclench and she arches her spine to give him full disclosure of her womanhood. His eyes hungrily watch her face as she lets herself go completely, practically, screaming as he grows closer and closer.  
"(Name)..I-I.. Can't", Stutters The Time Lord as he struggles to control the almost painful coiling in his stomach.  
"Come... With me..?" She asks breathlessly and exhausted. The tightening of her loins brings him over the edge, unable to make himself pull away he fills her to the brim with himself. The room's walls fill and ricocheted with her hitched calling of his name.  
Her legs finally collapse and she lays on her stomach and tries to regain her breathing. He pulls from her, leaking his seed on to the stained sheets and rolls next to her on his back. Suddenly, her laughter replaces the silence. Draping his arm over his eyes his laughter joins hers, but the tiredness dims it down. With the turn of her head she looks at him, eyes shining,  
"Doctor...I.. just wanted to say.. About all..this..." Removing his arm he turns to her smiling tiredly before he frowns, gazing worriedly at her.  
"I'm so sorry (name)... Maybe we shouldn't of... Not maybe, most definitely shouldn't of... I should of-"  
Sitting up he swings his legs over the side of the bed and puts his hands in his hands. The gravity of the what just transpired hitting home. Quickly (name) moves to him and places her hand on his slippery back,  
"No, please Doctor don't turn away from me. I wanted this, please don't.. I don't know.. Regret this?" Spinning swiftly, appearing so confused that it seemed like anger, he stares at her.  
"(Name), I don't regret what we've done. I'm fearful for you, yes. I'm not human remember? I'm a 905 year old Time Lord. We just made love in my ship! And probably worst of all I...", He seems to of run out of steam and looks down puzzled for the words. Tilting her head to the side she brushes some hair out of her eye as she waits, watching the ideas and memory's fly threw his ancient eyes. Then, purposely he brings her face in to both of his hands and rests his forehead against hers.  
"I Love you"  
"I Love you" They both decide with closed eyes and tense unseen smiles. Her eyes then open to his with wonder and all sorts pleasantries as his returning smile crinkle at the eyes.  
The halls of the TARDIS soon fill with the sounds of the rejoicing love making. Finally the age old renegade from the destroyed planet, Gallifrey has found someone he means to keep. So many companions have rocked and rattled inside the safety of the blue Police Box. Only a few have managed to reach down to his duel hearts and melt the encasing ice that builds and erodes.  
'Please', Whispers the Doctor as (name) lays sleeping curled into his side, her hair spiralled over his chest. He watches the rise and fall of her chest and the rhythmic beat of her heart as it synchronizes with the drum of the universe, his new universe.  
'Let me have... This one thing... Let me keep her safe...', he silently begs the usually unforgiving vastness of space. As his weary eyes slide closed in the heart of the Blue Box the dematerialising lever drops and the column pumps up and down slowly...

**Author's Note:**

> Its always possible to have mistakes! Let me know if you caught one!! X3


End file.
